Breaking Solitude
by KP009
Summary: Killing Ravenna was only half the battle. Snow must first struggle with her past as new challenges arise.


A/N – I disclaim any ownership of the characters from SWATH. This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get this started. Chapter 2 is already well under way and already twice the work count—even in outline form. The story picks up from the death of Ravenna. I will spend some time filling in the scenes we missed before the Coronation, and then continue beyond. I will be switching between first-person POVs….I hope you enjoy!

**Breaking Solitude  
- Chapter 1 -**

[ - Huntsman POV - ]

I thought it was over. I thought I might have failed her. And then, suddenly, it stopped. The onslaught of Ravenna's conjured shards simply fell to the ground in front of me.

She certainly hadn't failed me. She'd save me—in so many ways. She'd saved us all.

As I rose to my feet, I turned to see William sprawled on the ground, a weak smile on his face. The remnants of Ravenna's conjured obsidian monsters scattered about the large room. I rose slowly, scanning the room to take in the damage noting the injuries and casualties. As I approached the steps in search of Snow, it was eerily quiet. I couldn't make out the sounds of battle raging below. The time spent behind my shield seemed like an eternity, but surely it was not long enough for either side to have claimed victory in the courtyards and village below.

But the silence below didn't generate the same kind of fear as the silence in the antechamber above me. For a moment I was scared of what I might find at the top of those steps. I quickened my pace, taking two at a time.

My lungs—and my heart—breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the figure standing before the golden mirror. Even clad in armor, her slender figure was instantly recognizable. Another was figure slumped at the altar before her. I began to slowly make my way to her, quickening my steps as she began to turn.

She was almost in arms reach when she had turned to face me and looked up slightly, a single tear falling from her eye. I was to her before that tear escaped her face. I held her close for a moment, until I felt her lean back; perhaps I'd been too presumptuous. Or perhaps it was just the awkwardness of trying to embrace with armor on.

The tears were flowing now. Silent, but flowing. I gripped her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"You did it," I said, barely a whisper.

I could see her process this as she held my stare.

"WE, did it." She eventually countered. The smile that began to form on my lips didn't have the chance to fully materialize, however.

Her eyes pulled away from mine, darting to a spot over my shoulder.

"We ALL did it," she said more loudly this time. My heart sank as she spoke those words. Was she just saying that for the man who no doubt had emerged at the top of the stairs? Did she amend her statement for him, or was I being too presumptuous again? Was she just clarifying?

Perhaps it's what she meant all along. _We're all in this together, we all accomplished this. You're a fool if you thought I felt we had something special; if you thought I might return your love. _

I had little time to think on this—or to sulk—as urgent armored footsteps approached the stairs. They would be here in an instant. I stepped away from Snow as several figures emerged at the top of the steps next to William, first among them his father, the Duke. He was bloodied and battleworn, but he seemed mostly unharmed. His knowing eyes surveyed the room, flicking to the slumped form of Ravenna against the altar, then back to Snow White. A slight smile appeared on his face.

"It's over. We have a complete surrender." He paused a moment, letting us all share in a brief moment of joy at our victory. "It seems Ravenna's dark army was bound by some sort of spell."

He began to come closer to Snow, and I fought the urge to maneuver myself between the two. I couldn't explain why I felt the need to protect her from this man.

"They laid down their arms as soon as," he paused, thinking for a moment, "well, as soon as you killed her, I presume." He flicked a few fingers, motioning to what remained of Ravenna.

"A spell? What have they said?" William asked. He was as distrustful of this surrender as I was of him. But I had to admit, I was curious too.

"We're not sure yet. But they've laid down their arms." He turned his attention back to Snow. "I've taken the liberty of seeing that their officers are escorted to the dungeons, and their foot soldiers are being gathered and guarded just outside the eastern wall. I have a few detachments clearing the rest of the castle."

I had been watching her intently, and knew that something was wrong. Her eyes iced over a bit, and she barely finished nodding at the Duke before she began to slip to the floor. I managed to hook an arm under her shoulder before she crashed to the stone floor.

I was of a single mind now, and no one was going to break my focus. I scooped her up, barely registering the exclamations and protests of the other men in the large room. I didn't even have time to think what I would do next, my body just took over as I darted towards the steps.


End file.
